She Said Yes
by fantasychica
Summary: A little oneshot on how James and Lily got together. Based on She Said Yes by Brad Paisely.


She Said Yes...

Based on "She Said Yes" By Brad Paisley

Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter or this song is the day the world blows up.

A/N: I love this song, but not as much as my readers! I heart reviews!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She moved into my old apartment._

_That's how we got this whole thing started._

"James! It's me, open up!" Sirius Black said, knocking the door to apartment 26-B, "Come on! I've gotta pee!"

A door opened up behind him. James Potter stuck his head out of his new apartment, 28-B, and said, "Sirius, over here." he rolled his eyes, "I moved in here last week, you were supposed to help me move my stuff, but, ah, you had, what was it?"

"I was stricken with a most grievious case of, um, fungo-splitonomosis. Yup, that's the worst kind." Sirius said, solemnly nodding, "I barely made it."

"Oh really, because we just did a whole thing on diseases, and fungomawhatsis wasn't on it." James said, narrowing his eyes, "I think what you had was known as lazyassitis."

Sirius coughed. "Can I pee now?"

"Oh sure, but you should know-" James began, but thought better of telling Sirius he had no idea who was in that apartment. So he stepped aside and let Sirius in.

_She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me,_

_I told her that I'd come and get it._

The phone rang. "Hello?" he said picking up the phone.

"Hi, I must have moved into your old apartment, because you've got mail waiting here." a woman's voice said from the other end.

"Oh, thanks, I'll be right there to pick it up." James said thinking 'That voice sounds so familiar'

"Alright, bye." she said.

"Bye." James hung up. "Sirius! I've gotta go. I'll be back in a minute."

"Cool." came a voice from the kitchenette "Hey, are you gonna eat this leftover takeout?"

"Whatever, just don't infect it with your fungo- splitosis or whatever."

_How could I know in just a minute,_

_That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny._

_Ohh and we sat there talkin just like we were old friends._

_And, ohh, I asked her can I see you again._

James knocked on the door, the first thing he noticed was a mane of long, red hair. He gaped, "Lily? Is that you?"

"James? Wow. I just... wow." Lily said, gaping back. "Um... Right, oh! Your mail! It's um... right..."

"Don't worry about it." James said putting his arm out to stop her. "I just had the craziest idea. Since you're new to the building, why don't I take you to dinner."

_She said yes. _

_And I said wow._

_And she said when._

_And I said how about right now._

_Love can't wait._

_Then I asked if she believed in fate._

_She said yes._

"Um... I've got some unpacking left to do, but alright." Lily said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow." James said, eyes wide.

"What?" Lily asked worriedly "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just, every time I asked you out in school, you shot me down. So, just, wow." James said.

"When did you plan on this miracle date?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"How about right now." he said, then added cockily "Love can't wait."

She laughed "No I suppose it can't."

"Do you believe in fate? Just wonderin', 'cause you know..." his voice trailed off.

"I guess, why?"

"Because, I just... I dunno." he started awkwardly "Um, where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno..."

_The days flew by just like a fast train._

_And nothing else has been on my brain,_

_Except the thought of how she makes me_

_The man I wanna be._

Six months flew by. Lily was talking to one of her old school friends. Mary was loud. Really loud. But she didn't mean any harm.

"So, you and that guy. What's in store Lily?" Mary asked conversationally, drinking tea.

"I don't know. What we've got now is good, but I think I want more." Lily said meekly, terrified of what Mary might think. Mary never had what she had. Her last boyfriend was a drunk sex offender.

"And you should! You've been going out for months! Do you have a date with him tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where are you going this time?"

"He said it was a surprise. But he did mention dressing up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sirius, I can't do it. What if she says no? Then she hates me again. AHHH!" James said, admiring the little red velvet box in his hand "I'm gonna be sick!""

"Then I'll propose to her. Honey got a body!" Sirus said smirking.

"You go near Lily and I will shove a broomstick up your ass!" James said, snapping the box open. "Do you think she likes red?"

"Well, she was a Gryffindor. Her hair is red. She said last week she liked red. So, no I don't think so." Sirius said, putting his hands on his hips "I think she likes orange!"

"Way to take ALL the pressure off!" James said sarcastically "I can't do this. Do me a favor and KILL ME!"

"James, breathe. She definitely doesn't hate you. She may say yes."

"But what if she says no."

"And what if she doesn't? Now, get all purty and go get your lovely lady. Date in half an hour? Ring a bell?"

James shouted. "SAVE ME!!!!!"

_And she's the one I want for a million reasons._

_Loving her its just like breathing._

_Its easy and it obvious,_

_She was made for me._

_Ohh the it happend one night looking in her eyes,_

_Ohh and I popped the question,_

_And much to my suprise..._

"Lily, you look postitvely ravenous."

"What? Please say you mean ravishing."

"Both. Let's go to dinner."

James and Lily continued to Chez Remenaut, an expensive restaurant on the east side of downtown. The waiter walked up to their table and asked "Vous- desirez madamoiselle et monseiur?"

"En anglais?" James asked.

"Non, je seule parle francais. Je m'appelle Henri et je suis ton servieuse. Notre specials ce soir sont la poulette avec fromage bleu et le thon-"

The waiter continued on in French, Lily looked at James and asked "Do you speak french?"

"A little. Pretty much, he said he only speaks french, his name is Henry, and they have chicken with blue cheese and some form of tuna." he said in an undertone "Je parle un peu francais."

"Dude, you are killing the mood of the restaurant. I don't really speak french, and my name is Toby." the waiter said.

"Well, start us off with some wine. A blushing Camerlot if you've got it." James said "There's a good man."

A little while later, the waiter came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses, James poured the wine and toasted Lily. "Lily, I need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

"What is it James? Is something wrong?"

"There has been something weighing on my mind all week." James started "I have to ask you something."

"What is it? Are you breaking up with me?" Lily started tearing up

"NO! That's not it at all. On the contrary," he started, reaching for his pocket, "Will you marry Sirius?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Kidding! Will you marry me?"

_She said yes. _

_And I said wow._

_And she said when._

_And I said how about right now._

_Love can't wait._

_Then I asked if she believed in fate._

_She said yes._

"James, I, don't know what to say" Lily said, staring into James' eyes.

"Well, yes has always been a popular response."

"Yes!"

James slid the simple band on her finger. Then they kissed, for a long time. So long, that when Henri came back to take their orders, he couldn't get a word out of them.

When they finally broke apart, James asked quietly, "Do you believe in fate now?"

"I'm living it. So, yes." Lily said, just as quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James walked into his apartment around midnight. Sirius was passed out, drunk, on the sofa. James was too happy to care. He walked over and kicked him to make sure he was still ok.

Sirius jerked to life. "Wazzamadder?" he slurred "Where am I?"

"Sirius. You passed out on my couch after consuming every grain of alcohol I had in MY apartment. Again." James said shaking Sirius's shoulder gently "Remember? I had a date with Lily and you stayed here?"

"That's right!" Sirius said, coming to his senses "How did it go?"

"She said yes!" James said, cracking a smile.

"YES! Drinks all around!" Sirius said, searching for a bottle with anything in it, "Told you! You had nothing to worry about. She's head over heels."

"Sirius, lie down. No more to drink. You can stay here for the night." James said quietly.

_So we called the precher, family, and friends,_

_and nothing been the same since..._

_She said yes. _

_And I said wow._

_And she said when._

_And I said how about right now._

_Love can't wait,_

_Then I asked if she believed in fate._

_She said yes._

The day of the wedding had arrived. Lily was a nervous wreck, Sirius was drunk, and James was exasperated. The night before, he'd met with Lily's dad, Mark Evans. Mark didn't like James much. They'd had an argument over who loved Lily more and who really had her interests at heart. But that didn't matter now. The music had started up and Lily was halfway down the isle. She looked beautiful in her big poofy white gown, it was James' mother's. 'Calm down now. No going back. Damn it ! I can't do this!'

She reached the front of the church. James looked into Lily's eyes and he realized this was so right. The preacher took his place in the front and said, "Lily Evans, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?"

And you know what?

_She said yes..._


End file.
